


Let's Get This Straight

by Ekokai



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekokai/pseuds/Ekokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written solely because the episode “Starsky’s Lady” drives me nuts every time I see it.  There was an issue that needed to be settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get This Straight

"I love you, Dave."

"Me too, Terry," he replied softly, holding the phone tight against his ear. "And again, I'm sorry about missing tonight but this case…”

"It's okay," she assured him. He could hear the smile in her voice and knew she really meant it. "I have some tests to grade anyway. I'll see you tomorrow night and I’ll stop by the liquor store on the way home. We’ll do something to get your mind off work. Bye.”

Starsky hung up the phone with a sigh and flopped back against the pillows. Damn, another lie to remember.

"Did she believe you?" a sleepy voice asked.

The room was softly lit with the glow of flickering candles and the mellow sounds of classical music drifted in from the stereo in the living room. Starsky snuggled deeper into the big bed, pulling the warm body close and slowly running his fingers through silky hair. 

"Was there any doubt?" he replied in a soft whisper, his lips brushing along his lovers face before dropping lower to sample the familiar mouth that opened for him with a sexy groan.

He could still taste himself on those warm lips and the memory of the last hour's activities caused an erection that pressed insistently into his partner’s belly. While his tongue fought a lazy duel that he had no intention of fending off, his cock was wrapped in the gentle warmth of a hand as he was stroked in time to the thrusts in his mouth. Starsky thought there was nothing else he wanted at this moment, but was quickly proven wrong when a ragged voice penetrated his bliss.

"I want you in me.” Another kiss. “Now."

Loathe to say no to such a demand, Starsky quickly blanketed his lover with his own body and slipped inside in one thrust, the days of lengthy preparation long past. A contented sigh beneath him spurred Starsky into quicker and deeper angles until muscular hips were rising to meet him, unwilling to wait a moment longer.

It was over in minutes, the once clean bed rumpled and wet with the after effects of another evening of sex. Starsky ran his hand over his lover's cheek and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized something," Starsky chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining to Terry how I got whisker burn between my legs. You're going to get me in trouble." He leaned in for another quick kiss. "Why do I risk my neck for you?"

"Because you love me." It was a simple statement and he should have stopped there, but the little devil in him just had to push it. “Even if I’m not your best friend.”

Starsky groaned in mock annoyance and pulled his partner’s sex-sated body close to him, trying to meld them together.

"They haven’t invented the words to describe how much I love you. So, despite rumors to the contrary, you are my best friend, Hutch, and that’s just the way it is. I’ll tell her that when I see her tomorrow night. Promise.”

Wrapped around each other, both men drifted off to sleep, confident this ‘best friend’ issue was resolved.


End file.
